Show Me The Way
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: Rose is a quiet, academic Ravenclaw. Scorpious is a popular, fun-loving Gryffindor. When an unlikely event brings them together will Scorpious show her the way to have fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I know I already have one fanfiction going but recently I came to grow a love for the shipping Rose/Scorpious. I think they have real potential as a couple, potential Draco and Hermioen could have had, but the fact that they had solid reasons to hate each other and also only actually speak about 3 times in the entire series makes me hate them. **

**Here's some information you might want to know before reading the story.**

**This is set in their 5****th**** year.**

**They are not dating.**

**They barely have had any contact before this, except for in class where he irritates her. **

**Rose is quiet, bookish, short tempered, strawberry blonde, has blue eyes, is in Ravenclaw and is not very popular.**

**Scorpious is loud, fun-loving, flirty, joking, had dirty blonde hair, has grey eyes, is in Gryffindor and is popular.**

**I just wanted to try something a bit different, I hope this works out…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Canon charactors (Ron, Hermione, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Scorpious, Draco, ect) all belong to Queen Rowling. **

"Now you remember what I told you?" Ronald Weasley asked, looking down at his daughter seriously.

"Yes Dad, the same thing you tell me at the start of every year." Rose Weasley answered impatiently, scanning the platform for a sign of anyone.

"Well good, we don't want you getting involved with that Malfoy boy do we? He's just as arrogant and self-centred as his Father." He replied, a tone of deep loathing audible.

"Dad, his name is _Scorpious_. And besides, he's a Gryffindor! The only time I even see him is in any classes we share." She said, rolling her eyes and trying to cover up the fact that her ears had turned scarlet at the thought of being "involved" with Scorpious Malfoy.

"I still can't believe that ferrets offspring got into my old house…" Ron muttered grumpily before brightening. "Well thank merlin you were smart enough and got into Ravenclaw."

"Yes and we still love you no matter what house you're in." Hermione Granger said, walking over and pulling Rose into a tight hug. "Goodbye sweetie."

"Goodbye mum." Rose gasped, pulling away from her embrace. "Bye Dad." She pecked her father on the cheek.

"See you." Hugo shouted, running to catch up with Albus who was halfway boarding the train.

Rose waved to her parents as she stepped onto the train, instantly merging in with the other students and looking around until she spotted someone she knew. Soon enough she saw two of her friends, Freya Jordan and Valarie Thomas entering a train carriage and she hurried to join them.

"Hey, Rose!" Freya said as Rose sat down on the seat across from them.

"Hey Freya, Val." Rose said, smiling slightly.

"Hello prefect!" Valarie replied over-dramatically, bowing down slightly and grinning.

"Ha ha."

"Don't you have to go to the prefect's carriage or whatever?" Freya asked, taking Rose's badge and tossing it from hand to hand.

"I don't know, I'm sure they'll send someone to get me." Rose replied, turning sideways and stretching her legs out on the large plush seat.

"Let me guess; now you're going to get out a book and read?" Valarie said raising her eyebrows jokingly.

"So?" She questioned, indeed taking out her well-used copy of "Hogwarts: A History".

"Nothing, you just read the most out of everyone in our year." Valarie commented.

"It never hurts to read." Rose said stiffly, trying to focus on the words on the page.

"But don't you ever want to, you know, party? Have some fun?" Freya piped up, making "partying" gestures with her hands.

"I do have fun!" Rose said sharply, staring at her friends with a piercing look in her icy blue eyes.

"Whatever you say…" Valarie said.

Then the carriage fell into silence so only the clackity-clack of the train and the rustle of Rose's pages could be heard. The truth was that Rose didn't have fun, and she knew it. How she longed to be invited to house parties and out to Hogsmead like her classmates. Instead, every weekend Rose would sit in a lonely corner of the Ravenclaw common room, reading a book she'd read a thousand times before or doing next week's homework, because she had nothing better to be doing. But she pretended that this was what she enjoyed doing, all because she was scared of saying or doing the wrong things. So the invites now just got "lost", or she was just told outright that she wasn't wanted there.

Suddenly she heard the carriage door open and she looked up, expecting it to be one of her other friends but instead she was met with the stare of Scorpious Malfoy.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked, brushing her strawberry-blonde locks out of her face.

"My name is Scorpious, you know?" He said, reminding Rose instantaneously of her conversation with her Dad which made her to blush lightly.

"Yes I know. Now what do you want?" Rose asked, frowning up at him.

"Cant a guy come and see his favourite Ravenclaw?" Scorpious replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Offended!" Freya and Valarie said in unison, reminding Rose that they were still there.

Scorpious looked at them, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Rose. "How you doing?"

"Just tell me what you want you arrogant, loathsome, evil little… Prefect?" She said angrily before noticing the shiny scarlet badge on his jumper and stopping in her tracks.

"Yes and all prefects are wanted in the prefect's carriage." He said, smirking.

"How did _you_ get to be a prefect?" Rose asked in disgust.

"Hey, now I'm offended! Do you really think that low of me that I couldn't get a stupid little thing like this?" Scorpious replied in mock sadness.

"Stupid little thing?" She asked angrily. "Don't you know how much getting this means to me?" and with that she slammed her book closed and stalked out of the carriage toward the prefect's one.

"I think she'll be needing that." Scorpious said cheerfully, taking the prefect's badge from Freya and following Rose out of the sliding door.

"Just leave me alone Scorpious." Rose said firmly as she realised his presence behind her.

"You want me to keep this then?" Scorpious asked, dangling the badge in front of her as she whipped round to face him.

Ed,

"Give me that." She hissed, reaching out to try and snatch it but it was pulled out of her reach.

"Say the magic words." He taunted.

"How about Avada Kerdavra?" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Calm down Rosie, I'm just trying to have some fun." He said, holding out the badge.

"Don't call me that." She said, turning around and walking away (not before snatching the badge from his grasp first, of course)

"So you will all do patrols twice a week with the other prefect from your house. That means for Slytherin there will be Davies and Parkinson, for Hufflepuff there will be Abbott and Patil, for Ravenclaw there will be Weasley and Corner and lastly, Malfoy and Prewett for Gryffindor." Professor Goldstein read out from a scroll. "You are all dismissed."

He said his final words as the train came to a stop at Hogsmead station and the 8 students then began to filter out. Just as Rose was stepping out onto the platform (with Scorpious behind her trying to get her attention by yelling "Rosie, Rosie!") she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Damien Corner and Aimee Prewett behind her, holding hands and looking very lovey-dovey.

"Yes?" She asked as the two of them pulled her and Scorpious to the side.

"Well you know as we should be doing the patrols with you two…" Aimee started, giggling a little and looking at Damien.

"Uh huh?" Scorpious questioned, as if to say "Go on?".

"Well, would you mind if we did the patrols together, and you two did the patrols together?" Aimee explained, looking hopeful.

"Because we're in separate houses we never seem to spend too much time together, but this could be a chance for us to spend some… quality time together, if you know what I'm saying?" Damien said, winking and making Aimee giggle even more.

"I don't…" Rose started, frowning a little.

"We'll do it!" Scorpious interrupted.

"Really? Thanks!" Aimee said excitedly.

"It'd be helpful if you didn't tell Professor Goldstein about this." Damien added, pulling Aimee away by the hand quickly.

"What was that for?" Rose shouted. "I don't want to spend time with you, alone, twice a week!"

"I don't know, Weasley. This could be time for us to spend some… Quality time together." Scorpious mimicked, winking cheesily.

"Ugh!" Rose groaned, stomping away.

"Well this could be interesting…" Scorpious commented, following her across the station.

**How was that? It's not very long because it's just setting the scene and stuff. **

**By the way I made up Damien and Aime and the rest from the surnames of Hogwarts students in Harry's time.**

**Please review for me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to each and every person who commented, I promise you I haven't taken each of your ideas and suggestions into considerations and have hopefully made some improvements in this chapter. **

**I realise that last chapter there wasn't much information, since I am used to working with well-known characters that everyone understands, but these two are very unknown and have many possibilities, so I hope their personalities and backstories are more obvious to you all in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't think that Harry Potter belongs to me. *checks* okay, it definitely doesn't. Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Scorpius sat on the end of the long Gryffindor table; hearing the sounds of his friends chattering next him with no desire to join them. Instead his eyes lay on the Slytherin table as he reminisced about the events of 5 years ago…

There he had sat on the well-known stool in front of so many people older than himself, being only a small, dark blonde-haired first year. A tatty, old hat was places on his head by a strict looking woman and after a few moments deliberation it yelled out the dreaded words.

Gryffindor. The one word he had grown up in fear of. Gryffindor. It had been drummed into him that Gryffindors were arrogant show offs, a home for mudbloods and blood traitors alike. It was the one topic of conversation his father had bothered going into detail about Hogwarts with him. He had described how it is full of swaggering Weasleys and Potters that were favourites of the teachers which meant they got away with anything.

"Anywhere but Gryffindor, boy, anywhere at all."

So when that lethal word was shouted out, him knowing no other means to change it, his head dropped to his hands. He felt shameful for getting into a house that his father detested so much, no matter how little he liked his father he always wanted to please him; to be accepted.

So when young Scorpius Malfoy wrote home that night, the letters were shaky on the page and the words were humble. It didn't stop the howler that dropped on the Gryffindor table the day after…

"_We are so disappointed in you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You have disgraced the name of Malfoy and brought shame on our family. We would bring you straight home but you must learn magic to the most of your ability, we will not have you disgrace us further..." _

But as the words spilled out of the paper mouth, Scorpius listened less and less; other thoughts dripping into his head. He grew a hatred of his father that had been brewing for many years and made a vow that he would enjoy his time in Gryffindor and become just what his father hates.

Back in the present, Rose Weasley sat on the blue-clad table next to his having a similar dilemma to Scorpius'. Even though _her_ parents had said they don't care what house she was in and that they loved her just the same, she could never forget the disappointment in their eyes when she met them at half term and said her house. And although she was proud to be a Ravenclaw she still felt some regret that she was different to all her siblings and family members.

Speaking of her family members, Albus Potter waved cheerily across to her from his seat where he sat next to a thoughtful-looking Scorpius. Those two were the surprise of the year, a Malfoy and a Potter becoming best friends. They had actually met through Rose; in her first potions lessons she was places next to Scorpius and when he called her a "blood-traitor Weasley" she had complained to Albus. But he realised Scorpius was in his house, they got talking and the rest of the bro-mance is history.

"Goodnight students, get a good night's rest before lessons start tomorrow. Prefects, please escort the first years to your common room."

The first prefect to stand was of course, Rose, closely followed by the other Ravenclaw prefect. As the two of them rounded up the scared-looking, scabby kneed first years, Scorpius appeared to awaken and then clamber out of his seat; shouting for his first years to "get out of the Great Hall and into bed". The two ways of getting the job done were indeed different, but Rose's was more successful; soon having an orderly queue of first years behind her. So with a smirk at her rival she led them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs whilst Scorpius had a crowd of petrified first years to deal with.

_Rose Weasley,_

_First patrol is tonight so you will be meeting Scorpius outside the transfiguration classroom at 10:00pm to do my patrol, please reply with where I should meet Damien so I can do your patrol. Don't back out now, I have a feeling this could be a good arrangement._

_Aimee Prewett._

She had barely sunk into a blue armchair before a tawny owl fluttered in through the window and perched on the table next her. Rose sighed as she read the content of the letter; inspecting the last sentence with an eye roll, imagining Aimee's squeaky giggle accompanying it.

"Come on Damien." She groaned, yanking him by the collar away from his crowd of mates.

"Where are we going?" He replied, sounding flustered as he tried to regain the dignity he lost by being pulled away by her.

"Patrol." She said simply.

"Excellent." Damien popped his collar confidently and strode ahead of Rose, greeting his girlfriend with a deep kiss.

Rose closed her eyes tight and ran past them; bumping into the wall two or three times. As soon as she was safely in the next corridor she opened them gingerly only to see Scorpius Malfoy observing her, looking amused.

"Scared of some snogging?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She replied shortly. "Let's get this over with."

"Cam down Weasley, it's just a joke." He said, coughing to cover a laugh.

They walked the quiet corridors in silence; Rose kept her eyes down and fixated on the floor in front of her; Scorpius however took great interest in what was going on around them, trying to catch teachers "at it" after hours and students running around the castle at night.

He looked to his left for a second and caught Rose shivering slightly. "You cold?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried for once.

She shook her head; raising her eyesight for only a moment before dropping it again.

"You don't say much do you? Except when you're angry; then you say a lot."

Unknowingly, Scorpius had just summed Rose's being up in one sentence. She spent most of her days quiet and calmly; preferring to be invisible than the centre of attention. Only when someone (usually Scorpius) irritated her enough did she come out of her shell, shouting and screaming until she got her point across.

So she just gave a silent laugh, twiddling her thumbs as they strolled along the dark passageways.

"So are you going to talk, or will this be a one sided conversation?" Scorpius asked, staring at her good-naturedly.

Rose looked up, as he was much taller than her, and gave a small smirk – keeping her mouth firmly closed.

"One sided it is." He sighed jokily, looking to the side to see her giggling quietly. "I guess I'll just talk to myself then…"

"Lovely weather we're having, Scorpius?"

"Yes I know, Scorpius."

"I hope it's even sunnier tomorrow, Scorpius."

"Same, but I think it might rain, Scorpius."

"Oh that's a shame, Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"You're a really good friend you know that, Scorpius?"

"Same to you Scorpius, you're really easy to talk to."

"Oh shut up you sound like a mad man!" Rose said suddenly; laughing to herself.

"She speaks!" He replied incredulously, laughing along with her.

"Oh shush you."

They wandered on through the twisting corridors, a few snippets of conversation here and there but nothing of any significance. Not until they reached the astronomy tower…

"Are we really going to have to go all the way up there to check if anyone's got out of bed to go do astronomy?" Rose asked sarcastically, observing the many stairs with some disgust.

"The astronomy tower's a pretty romantic place, if anyone's out of bed to go up there, they will _not_ be doing astronomy – if you get what I'm saying." Scorpius replied, winking before walking up the stairs confidently.

"Ugh." She groaned, following him grumpily.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Scorpius was stood looking around the corner with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh Merlin, look what Albus and Valarie are doing!" Scorpius whispered; opening his mouth in shock.

"What?" Rose whispered back, running forward to look.

"Joke; there's no one here. Let's go." Scorpius said in a normal tone as she saw the empty tower.

"I hate you." Rose said, pushing him lightly as they walked back down the stairs again. She checked her watch out of curiosity and noticed that the hour hand was dangerously close to reaching 12. "Come on, its nearly 12. We need to swap back with Damien and Aimee before we check in with Professor Goldstein again!"

"Chill Rosie, I bet you anything they will be in the next corridor. Making out like there's no tomorrow." Scorpius said, ignoring the icy glare this received. And as he said, as they turned the corner you couldn't miss the kissing couple.

"Come on, we've got 5 minutes before Professor Goldstein will be here." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

The pair pulled apart with a noise like a plughole being unblocked, smiling like fools.

"So, did you two have a fun night?" Damien asked, smirking.

"Yes.""No." The pair stared at each other about their contrasting answers.

"You had fun?" Rose asked, looking sceptical.

"You didn't?" Scorpius replied. "I'm hurt, really I am."

"This is awkward." Aimee added with a squeaky giggle.

"So, can this be a regular arrangement?" Damien asked, looking hopeful.

Scorpius turned his head to look at Rose, who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He answered, holding back a smile.

"Awesome!" Damien replied, lifting Aimee up and kissing her.

"Nice to see some inter-house unity…" Professor Goldstein commented, wandering up behind them.

**These we go, I hope that's okay for you all? **

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but recently I have been revising really hard for my first ever maths GCSE (a kind of hard test that you take during year ten and eleven, for all those who aren't English). But I took it today and being the committed author that I am; I came home and knocked up this little chapter for y'all. Also when you are waiting for another chapter, please be patient and remember that I do have another story on the go which is nearly finished, and plus I'm preparing for two dance exams in about six weeks so I'm kind of bogged down with work and shizz. I will try and write faster now though, because as soon as my other story is done I will be able to concentrate on this fully.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry potter. I own the OC's and storyline. Alright?**

.

That night Rose went to sleep the moment she reached the Ravenclaw dormitory, avoiding all questions about patrol in case of slip-ups that would mean the end of the arrangement. She had no idea why she was even bothered about it, why should she care if they were caught and she'd be patrolling with Damien rather than Scorpius? Damien was just as arrogant, just as annoying; maybe Scorpius was even more so. But the thought of patrolling without him brought a funny feeling in her stomach which told her that for whatever reason; she liked being with him. This caused her to decide mentally that she shouldn't, under any circumstances, get any closer to him. Because that would be just wrong.

"Good morning _prefect_," Joked Valarie, sitting up and seeing Rose adjusting her shiny badge in the mirror.

"The prefect jokes are getting old now Val, we all know you're jealous," She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend time with Damien, come on its not like you can even flirt with him; he's got a girlfriend!" Freya cut in; also just waking up.

"But our Rosie doesn't flirt; not with people anyway. But I'm sure I've seen her sweet-talking her potions book…" Valarie teased, earning herself a swat over the head.

"Well anyway, I'm starting the day out early and I'm going to get breakfast; care to join me?" Rose asked breezily, not expecting a yes.

"Ugh five more minutes!" Freya groaned, flopping back onto her pillow.

"Oh yeah, looking like this? If you want to wait an hour or so for me to get ready then-" said Valarie, running her fingers through matted black hair.

"-I'm fine. Bye," She replied, grabbing her wand from her bed and leaving the dormitory.

The great hall was near enough empty, as it usually was so early in the morning. It didn't usually fill up until about eight, so Rose liked to come down at seven for the quiet – and fresh food. However this morning there was the usual odd first years dotted about; not wanting to be late on their first day, a couple of teachers on their table; all reading letters of some sort, but she could also see someone sitting alone on the Gryffindor table. Someone with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes…

Quickly she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, settling as far as she could from him and attempting to hide her face with a curtain of auburn hair. When she thought she was safe she pulled out her transfiguration textbook, getting an early start on the year of studying ahead.

"Rose!" She heard to the left of her; she turned her head and gave a little scream, not expecting to see his face so close to hers, "Gotcha,"

Scorpius took the seat next to her without asking and helped himself to the food left out for Ravenclaws; stuffing sausages into his readily open mouth.

"So, why are we ignoring me this morning?" He asked, getting straight to the point even though food sprayed across the table, "Thought we were getting along last night…"

Rose just stared in disgust, wiping crumbs off her cardigan.

"The silent treatment too? Wow, don't I feel loved," Scorpius said, feigning a look of hurt with a puppy dog pout.

"Maybe I don't want to be confronted with all this arrogance so early in the morning," She finally replied.

Scorpius made a 'whoo' shape with his lips, "Burn."

She looked at him for a moment before taking out her trusty beaded handbag (passed down from her mother) and stowed away her textbook.

"Whoa, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her elbow as she tried to stand.

"Anywhere but here." She said shortly, shrugging his arm off and walking away.

After asking some house elves to bring her breakfast up to the Ravenclaw common room in exchange for a some socks (which they refused), Rose made her way to potions for her first lesson. Incidentally, this lesson was shared with the Gryffindors so when she got there early (expecting to be the first to arrive) to say she was annoyed to see the very person she was already annoyed at stood waiting on his own. Sighing deeply, she stood next to him; choosing to stare at the floor rather than at Scorpius. The slightly tense atmosphere was broken however by the arrival of the rest of the class. Albus ambled over and touched his fist to Scorpius', before greeting his cousin with some suspicion; as she is not usually found near his best friend. Soon after, Valarie and Freya arrived; still half asleep but now showered, dressed and made up to their highest of standards.

"Come in class, come in; prepare to enter the astonishing world of fifth year potions!" The slightly dippy potions master, Professor Scamander, tipped his head out of the dungeon classroom and beckoned them all in with an outstretched arm.

The class exchanged looks; rolling their eyes at the usual behaviour of this teacher and filed in quickly. They stood, as directed, in a large semicircle around the centre bench where a solitary potion brewed on a blue flame. The grey pot was covered by a lid yet a few wasps of spiral-like steam rose from some cracks around the outside.

"Well," Professor Scamander stated, looking each of them up and down slowly, "Well, well."

Scorpius nudged Rose in the ribs and whispered, "Well what?"

"Well, it does seem to be that we will be having a good year," Was the conclusion the professor came to.

"Why is that, sir?" A small Ravenclaw boy near the front piped up.

"I can see that you are all hard workers and will work well for me this year," He replied, scanning the group again, "Especially this girl!"

And with that Rose felt herself being pulled by the arm to the front of the room, where she stood facing the teacher. Nervously, she fidgeted with the sleeve of her cardigan and stared at the floor; not enjoying the limelight whatsoever.

"So, Rose Weasley, you will be the first to view the first potion of this year!" Professor Scamander said, gasping dramatically as if he expected the rest of the class to follow. Which they didn't.

"O-okay," Rose replied quietly, stepping forward and pulling the lid off the potion. Automatically she gave out an involuntary gasp, as she recognised the potion right away; the mother of pear sheen and characteristic steam swirls were something drilled into her by her mother, she never knew why.

"You recognise it?" He asked knowingly, nodding his head.

"Mmhmm," She murmured, inhaling the delightful scent deeply.

"And what does it smell of?"

Rose leaned closer to the potion again, drawing in the aroma, "Freshly washed clothes, vanilla and…" The last scent mixed in there was no doubt the strongest, but she couldn't quite place it. She had brief recent memories of it, not so much any older than a week; in fact it just seemed like a scent she'd been smelling practically all morning had just been magnified to the point it was all she could smell.

"Yes?" Professor Scamander urged her to go on.

"I don't know, I can't tell what the last one is," She replied, mentally dragging herself away from the potion and slotting back into the class.

"Righty-ho," He replied breezily, "Now for your place of residence for the rest of this exciting year…"

He spent a good fifteen minutes taking people out of the group and sitting them around tables, changing his mind and moving them and then changing his mind again and putting them back in their original position. The class slowly moved away from the potion, filtering into separate tables and benches until there were only two people left standing.

"Ah, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy, I know just what to do with you!"

Albus snickered loudly; noticing the last remaining bench at the back of the room had only space for the both of them.

"Here and here, if you will," he gestured to those very seats that seems kind of… secluded, in a lonely, dark corner at the back of the musty room.

Rose took her seat begrudgingly and started placing thick textbooks on the desk, whilst Scorpius leaned back as far as possible on his chair by putting a sticking spell on the back legs and then rested his own feet on the desk.

"And now for the wonder of…."

.

For some reason, unknown to the pair, the rest of the day went very similarly. The Ravenclaws just happened to share every lesson with the Gryffindors; which didn't bother most of them, because Hufflepuffs are stereotypically quite stupid and the Slytherins were thought to be mostly evil. However there was one Ravenclaw who's face dropped every time she reached a lesson and there was already a sea of Scarlett robed teens stood outside. What's more every teacher she had seemed to have a seating plan, a seating plan that caused her to sit next to the very person she wished to avoid.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" She exclaimed as Scorpius plonked down in the seat next to her.

"Well good afternoon to you too," He joked, slowly putting an arm around her shoulder and winking.

"Oh get off!" She cried, struggingling to get out of his grasp, "This is O.W.L. year and I will not let you distract me from studying!"

"Calm down, Rosie, the O.W.L.'s aren't for another ten months or so!"

"My name is not Rosie and ten months is too short!" She yelled, standing up and marching over to where Professor Flitwick stood on his tower of books. Quickly she composed herself and contorted her face into a mask of mild curiosity; "Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" He replied, his eyeline flickering from her, to where Scorpius sat and back again.

"Well I was just wondering, is there some sort of seating plan that goes right across all classes this year?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't quite understand…" He answered, not sounding confused at all.

"Uhm, I've been sat next to Scorpius in every lesson today; which can't be right because I shouldn't be in every one of his lessons never mind sitting next to him, right?" She explained, sounding as though she was asking a question rather than answering one.

"I don't know anything about the seating arrangement of any on your other classes, Miss Weasley," Professor Flickwick replied.

"Oh…"

"However," He said quietly, "There is something different about where you're sat in _this_ lesson..."

"What is it?" She asked curiously, turning her head to glance a Scorpius who was already looking straight at her.

"This morning I received a letter via a large black owl which asked me to put you and Mr Malfoy over there, next to each other in this lesson. It had the governors' stamp of approval at the bottom yet no name, so I took it as something I had to do," He explained, gesturing towards an open letter on his desk.

Rose picked up the letter and scanned it, "Do you think that every teacher I've had was sent one of these?"

"I think that is plausible,"

.

**Oooh, drama! Who sent the letter/s? Why does Scorpius keep turning up in places before Rose? And will she ever succumb to his charm?**

**Find out if you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So: another post, another chapter. I'm having problems with writing at the moment. There's just some personal problems that I'm working through at the moment, plus two dance exams this Monday - so it's hard to find the time, and motivation - to sit down and write :-/ But reviews keep my morale and motivation here, so keep doing what you're doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually know the point of disclaimers, it's kinda obvious that I don't own Harry Potter (being a 15 year old girl and all) but if I did, I'd like, rule the world practically!**

**[Oh gosh, that reminded me of an interview with Daniel Radcliffe I once saw, where eh said at the DH2 premier he looked out across the millions of people there and thought he could start a rvelolution right there**

"**March of to the castle, soldiers!"**

**Just thought I'd share that with you, I found it funny :P]**

.

So get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing

.

"Look at this."

Scorpius looked up from where had been staring at the desk; to see Rose's fair hand resting on a letter. He immediately glanced to see who it was from but it wasn't signed, it was addressed to "Fillius Flitwick" which he recognised as their teacher.

"Yes? It's a letter?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he settled back in his seat.

"No!" She spat, but seeing his raised eyebrows she softened her tone, "I mean, yes. But this is the reason we're sat next to each other for _everything_!"

"Huh?" He grabbed the letter without waiting for consent and scanned the paper, picking out words like "Scorpius Malfoy" "Rose Weasley" "Seat" and "Together". As he looked at the neat, lavish handwriting, Scorpius felt like he had seen the writing before; he just couldn't remember where. But he had a feeling the resemblance was with someone who was considerably close to him.

"It was sent to all our teachers," Rose said quietly, watching his expression.

"Weird," He muttered in reply, placing the paper back onto the desk, "Can we leave?"

"Leave? The lesson only just started!" She said, gesturing to their teacher and rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't asking Professor Flitwick's permission," He answered, wiggling his eyebrows, "I want to know if you would like to leave early."

"You mean skive off lesson? That's against the rules!" Rose raised her voice shrilly.

"Keep your voice down!" He retorted quickly, nodding his head towards their teacher, "He'll hear you!"

"I can't skive of lesson; I told you its O.W.L year!" She whispered in a frantic tone.

"Live a little Rosie, I've told you we've got ages 'til then!"

Rose just gave a little huff and turned her head back to where Professor Flitwick was describing cheering charms.

"Come on, you know all of this! I bet you've even done this week's homework already!" He coaxed, trying to make her look at him.

She quickly jerked away from where his finger touched his chin, furiously scribbling down notes on this work that she had indeed already learned.

"Fine," He said, standing up, "But if you want to have some actual fun, you know where I'll be."

Silently, she watched as he walked over to their teacher; asking for permission to "use the toilet". He brushed past her on his way out, shooting her a glance before closing the door behind him. Rose looked down at her notes, reading the familiar words until they were no more than squiggles on a page. She glanced out of the window that led to the corridor outside and saw his distinctive dirty blonde hair. She suddenly found it very difficult to grasp what words were spewing out of Professor Flitwick's mouth.

.

Scorpius wandered slowly down the corridor, deciding whether to contact Albus or spend some time on his own since it was obvious Rose wasn't coming any time soon. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard a door close quietly behind him.

He spoke without bothering to turn around, "I told you, I'm going to the toilet Professor!"

"Strange, I was under the impression you were just ditching the lesson for some fun."

His head whipped around quicker than a house elf confronted with socks; that voice was not male. There, in all her "good girl" glory, stood Rose Weasley; her head tipped to the side kind of curiously. He would have said she looked cute if she was anyone else.

"Rose! You came over to the dark side!" He cried jokily, opening his arms as if to welcome her into an embrace.

"I'm giving it a go," She replied breezily, acting as though it wasn't a big deal when it so obviously was.

They stared at one another for a moment, each daring the other to say something; anything at all. Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her and wiggled it, causing a delicate giggle to escape her lips.

"So, what do you want to do? You have my expertise on stuff to do in this castle to hand!"

"Hmm, show me something fun you like to do," Rose answered, tapping her chin; slightly curious as to see what he did around the castle when he wasn't annoying her.

"Right this way m'lady," He said, putting on a fake accent and extending an arm to direct her the right way.

.

"This is fun?"

Rose sat on a grassy bank, looking down to where Scorpius stood and shaking her head disapprovingly. He was bent over the lake, gently tickling the giant squid; which had conveniently poked its head out of the water just as they had walked by.

"Yeah, you just gotta get stuck in!" Scorpius replied enthusiastically, beckoning to her wildly.

"I don't want to get stuck in thanks, that thing could pull me in there in an instant!" She said dismissively, "I don't really want my drowned body to be dragged out of the lake tomorrow morning!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Scorpius said, before putting on his most "charming" and "macho" voice. "But don't worry; I'll save you if she does."

Rose gave an exasperated sigh before picking up her bag and turning to leave. But as she started to walk back in the direction of the castle she felt something touch her shoulder.

"That's not going to work Scorpius, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can-" But before she could finish her sentence she caught a glimpse of a slimy, black tentacle resting on her school robes. She screamed as loud as she could, attempting to flick the tentacle off with her charms textbook. However, as she yelled, more tentacles rose out of the water and tried to stoke her; possibly venturing to console her and calm her down.

Scorpius watched in shock as Rose's face turned as red as her hair, until he realised he should do something and quickly shoved the squid's wet appendages off of her. He pulled her swiftly into his arms, rubbing comforting circles on her back while she tried to pull herself together. After a few shaky minutes of embracing, Rose pulled away hesitantly; reaching for her bag that was strewn on the ground where dropped it.

"Thanks," She said awkwardly, trying a small smile.

"No problem," He replied, lightly patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm never going near that thing again," She said quietly, before hurrying away.

Scorpius slumped down on the grass verge where she had occupied just moments ago; pushing away the tentacles that were now attempting to console him. There were just so many questions running rings around his head: what just happened? He had no idea, one moment they were fine; she had even willingly skipped class with him! But then he came up with the _stupid_ idea of visiting the giant squid, how was he supposed to know she was scared of it? Did she just hug him because she was scared and he was the only one closest, or was it something else?

He let out a groan. Girls are confusing.

.

That night, because of their little deal, Scorpius and Rose met just outside her common room. There was an awkward pause while they decided if they were at the hugging stage, or if it was just a one off; they both just shook their heads and set off walking. But the silence seemed more tense than comfortable and Scorpius could see something in Rose's eyes that suggested something was on her mind.

"So… What ya' thinking about?" He asked, trying to make it sound more jokey than stalker-ish.

"Nothing." She said defiantly, not looking at him directly.

Rose was most definitely not thinking about nothing. Her thoughts were firmly back in the common room where Valarie had commented; _"You look like… Scorpius Malfoy kissed you or something."_ But there was no way she could tell him that he was what was on her mind.

The nearly silent walk around the empty corridors was awkward to say the least. Scorpius was left wondering what he had done wrong, besides the squid incident, and Rose was speculating why Valarie's remark had bothered her so much. Each time their hands brushed one another they were jolted to opposite sides of the corridor; before slowly merging closer to each other again with every step they took.

Suddenly, a face that was familiar to the both of them turned the corner, "N'aww my best friend and my cousin in an awkward silence together; how cute."

This sentence earned Albus two glares strong enough to burn a hole in any normal person. But this was Albus, so he just laughed.

"So, what's so awkward? And why are you two together this late at night, you're not even in the same houses!" Albus asked; oblivious to the silent corridors and ghostly echo.

"Shouldn't _we_ be asking _you_ why you're out of bed this time in the evening?" Rose retorted, finally finding her voice.

"Just going out for a stroll," He replied casually, "But from what I've heard, I'm not the only one breaking school rules."

Rose's face burned red, "What?"

"Well, let's say the two of you were spotted by the lake when you were supposed to be in charms, with me," Albus elaborated, putting on a fake disappointed voice.

"I w-wasn't by the lake, I went to the bathroom," Rose stuttered, jerking her head towards Scorpius so she could glare at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; you two were in the bathroom together too?" Albus joked; laughing at Rose's shocked face and Scorpius' strangely calm one.

"Shut up," Scorpius said, shoving Albus good naturedly, "And do what she says, go back to the common room!"

"What am I supposed to do there without my main man?" He replied, raising his hand for a high five which was rejected.

"Just go."

Albus gave a loud, very fake, sigh and walked down the corridor with the grace of an elephant. But just as the pair let out a breath of relief his head popped around the corner again.

"I get it! You want alone time with the girl!" Albus shouted, winking very obviously, "Good on ya' man!"

The air he left behind was even more awkward than before, if possible. The dark corridors seemed darker, quieter; you could have heard a pin drop and it would sound like an explosion. They didn't even look at each other for four whole corridors of walking, until Scorpius couldn't take anymore.

"What is going on here?" He inquired. Rose's head snapped up from examining her robe buttons and her brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Why is it awkward? Other than my prick of a best friend – and your cousin – what's going on?" He asked, stumbling over his words a little too much for the "confident" "cool" guy he was.

"Er," She said, biting her lip in a way that drew Scorpius in to her, "I don't know; we're friends. Just friends."

Even though it was her that said it, Rose couldn't help but feel disappointment invade her perfectly organised head, she could se something cloud over in his icy grey eyes too. However, she ignored it for the sake of their… Friendship.

"Friends?" He asked cautiously.

"Friends." She confirmed, more confidently than she felt.

**Don't you just love Albus? **

**That's not really how I pictured him when I first read the book and the character was mentioned. But in this story he's developed and developed until I got this; and I let him loose in this chapter. :D So, more or less Albus? Same with Rose's friends. Also, anyone else from the epilogue world you'd like to see?**

**Thank you all, and be patient with my updates **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this update had been delayed due to personal problems and also the amount of work (fanfiction, youtube and school) that I've been trying to get through over the Christmas break. I feel like I'm always saying this but bear with me here.**

**Disclaimer: The charactors, places and themes are property of J.K. Rowling. I just provide the story. Oh, and the song lyrics are property of Mathew West.**

"_Er," She said, biting her lip in a way that drew Scorpius in to her, "I don't know; we're friends. Just friends."_

_Even though it was her that said it, Rose couldn't help but feel disappointment invade her perfectly organised head, she could see something cloud over in his icy grey eyes too. However, she ignored it for the sake of their… Friendship._

"_Friends?" He asked cautiously._

"_Friends." She confirmed, more confidently than she felt._

_._

_Now you're left with all these questions,_

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?_

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

_._

The next few weeks passed quickly, both Scorpius and Rose keeping up the charade of "friendship" pretty easily since they'd never been anything more. The twice weekly patrols were civil and friendly, although an outsider could easily mistake this friendliness for flirting. And over these weeks, something strange happened. Rose started to tolerate Scorpius more, becoming able to occasionally have a proper conversation with him – he still annoyed the hell out of her usually, though. Scorpius found himself wanting to spend time with her, despite him and Albus' vow to never become friends with "geeks" as they called people who actually worked hard in lessons. Before either of them knew it the first Hogsmead weekend was looming and to the pair's surprise, the Weasley and Malfoy Clan both wanted to meet their respective relatives.

Slips were handed in; muggle clothing was ready; meeting places were sorted; younger students stood watching as the senior years crunched through the autumn leaves towards Hogsmead.

"Rosie! Hugie!" Hermione cried, engulfing her children in a huge bear hug. Ron watched on and pulled an arm around his wife, watching his little family happily.

"Hiya mum, dad," Rose laughed, nudging Hugo (who was going through his awkward teenage boy phase).

He shot a look at her, tousling his hair awkwardly, "Oh – hi…"

"So, how's school?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Oh, y'know," Hugo replied, looking at the floor and shrugging, "Too much homework and lessons."

His mum snorted slightly and looked at Ron, "He reminds me of you when you were this age!"

"Whereas Rose here got your brains and freakish ability to enjoy lessons," He commented, patting Rose's head.

She ducked out of his grasp, noticing a certain blonde walking past with two older men, "I don't _enjoy_ lessons, not this year anyway…"

"Why not this year?" Hermione asked incredulously, fighting back a smile.

"No reason…" Rose replied, "Just seating problems."

"How are prefect duties? Me and your mother were prefects back in the day, you know," Ron asked, placing an arm back around Hermione.

Hugo choked on his liquorish wand, "You were a prefect?"

"Who are you patrolling with?" Hermione asked, choosing to ignore Hugo's comment.

"Scor-" Rose nearly said, before she caught herself, "Damien Corner,"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked inquisitively, examining her daughters face.

Rose gave a fake laugh, "Yes, of course."

.

When Scorpius first stepped into Hogsmead, he spotted his family members right away. They were stood in the centre of the square amongst the hustle and bustle of the village, yet there seemed to be an invisible barrier between them and the other village patrons, which meant there to be a meter radius gap between them. Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco, were both dressed head to toe in black with their silky white-blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind. Scorpius stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw them, picking at the gel in his dark blonde hair and rubbing his blue skinny jeans nervously.

Although he had chosen to be different and to have a life of his own, his regal-looking grandfather did scare him a little. Especially when he saw the likeness between his two elders that didn't even show in his own hair anymore, since it had darkened naturally. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat as he saw recognition in Lucius' eyes – go time.

"Scorpius," His grandfather nodded coldly, looking down at him.

Draco gave a small smile, before copying his own father and nodded. Scorpius barely acknowledged either of them.

The three generations of Malfoys began to walk down he cobbled path through Hogsmead, passing Rose and her family and Albus with his, nearby; all of which were laughing and joking, like real families should. Scorpius looked down, staring at the pointy black shoes that walked in sync and his red converse which were slightly out of beat.

"Your mother wanted to come, she seemed very distraught when she had to work today," Draco said, not changing his facial expression at all.

"Oh," Was all Scorpius could reply. His mother was the only member of his family he could relate to, as she was a lot warmer and kinder than the Malfoy side of the family. Astoria had thawed Draco out a lot since their marriage, but when he was around his father he acted similarly to when he was a young child – just a lot less arrogant.

"How is your schoolwork going?" Lucius asked, speaking as if from a script.

He glanced over his shoulder at the family of redheads (and one brunette), "Good."

Soon enough they reached a high end tavern on the edge of Hogsmead, you had to pay to get in so it didn't get visitors from Hogwarts very often. It was called the Silver Lizard and the décor inside was very much dark with brief flashes of metal through the cold black furniture, which looked like they could even be made of actual silver. A man dressed in a black blazer and pants with a white shirt sidled over, he held three drinks on a tray labelled "Malfoy".

"You called ahead?" He questioned, taking a sip of the drink which slightly burned his throat.

Lucius smirked, "Only the best for the Malfoys."

Scorpius fell silent, not liking the way he'd said that. It was almost as if his grandfather thought other people, _muggleborns, _were beneath them. In fact, that was exactly what he meant. Scorpius knew all the stories of his father and grandfather and who they used to be involved with in the famous battle of Hogwarts and the times before it, things like this just reminded him of what ran in his blood. He hated the thought of what Lucius had done; what Draco had done; he especially hated the darkened scar on his father's forearm. No amount of magical surgery could remove it, even though he had tried many times. It was just like the memories of murder and war that were etched into Draco's brain were up for everyone to see on his arm.

.

Rose, Hugo and their parents sat in the busy three broomsticks, around a large round table that sat the Potters too. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat at one side of the table; reminiscing about the "golden days" as their children listened in awe. The restaurant was very loud, full of Hogwarts students and some of their families drinking butter beer and catching up. The whole atmosphere was very jolly, perfect for such a large family as the Weasley-Potters that loved nothing more than to have a good time.

Albus and Rose were sat next to each other, putting him in the perfect position to leer at her constantly.

"What? What is it?" She exclaimed when she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know what you mean," He said innocently, twiddling his wand angelically.

Rose glared at him, "Those weird looks you keep giving me!"

"Oh_ right_!" He replied, hitting himself lightly on the forehead like he'd only just remembered, "You should have said!"

"I. Did."

"So," He said, with a wink, "Have you told your mum and dad who you're patrolling with?"

"No! Can you imagine what my dad would be like?" Rose replied, trying to keep her voice down since the person she was talking about sat only a few seats away.

Albus sat back in his chair and sighed, "I remember the day I told my dad I was friends with Scorpius…"

There was a long pause while Albus just sat there and Rose stared at him, wondering when he'd finish.

"And?" She said, frowning slightly.

He looked up, coming out of his little memory, "Oh, he was fine with it, Harry and Draco made up."

"So the point of that story is?" She stressed.

"I dunno…" He said, rubbing his chin to insinuate thinking, "It seemed appropriate at the time."

"Have _my_ dad and Draco made up?" Rose asked, putting emphasis on "my".

Albus looked across the table to where Ron was describing how amazing it was when Hermione punched Draco, "Nope."

"Well then I'm not going to tell him then!"

.

A few hours later, Ron Hermione, Ginny and Harry decided that it was getting late and the students probably should be getting back to Hogwarts. So after a lot of complaining and groaning they obliged, but only Rose and Lily actually let their mothers wrap them up warmly (James, Albus and Hugo decided they were too "cool" to wear scarves). Eventually, Hermione and Ginny let their children go out into the darkness; as long as they remembered to use lumos at all times.

James and Hugo found their friends right away to walk with, and as much of a prick he is, Albus still looked after his little sister so he walked with Lily. Therefore, Rose ended up walking alone (avoiding Albus' company mainly). So when she noticed another person walking alone some way ahead of her, with a head of dirty blonde hair she was unlikely to forget, Rose walked over to him quickly.

"Hey," She said tapping him on the shoulder until he turned to face her, "What's wrong, you seem... subdued."

Scorpius scoffed, smirking slightly, "Only you would use the word "subdued"."

Rose gave him a pointed look.

"And I'm fine!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "and, nice scarf Weasley."

"Just because I'm keeping warm and avoiding dragon pox," She replied snootily.

"You don't get dragon pox from the cold, just from being close to an infected person."

The redhead opened her mouth to retort but no words came to mind, "I… Bu… We… Huh?"

Scorpius just laughed, patting her scarf lightly before walking at a faster pace towards the looming castle. She ran quickly behind him, not wanting to be left alone in the darkness.

.

**Sorry its short :/ I just wanted to get through the contrast between families, some more of Scorpius' background and thoughts on the death eaters/Voldemort without going off topic or rambling too much. It'll be longer next time, promise?**

**Please review, it'll make my day **


End file.
